


Shared Forever

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Sappy, Speeches, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Sam and Gabriel's wedding day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous]
> 
> I'm also about to send you the hardest prompt ever bc I am unworthy of writing it and every fucking time I imagine trying I tear up okay I just I can't handle it) I'm gonna need you to imagine Sam and Gabriel's wedding vows to each other (I just I can't I get as far as Gabe getting to the aisle and Sam looking at him like he hung the sun in the sky and he's *not tearing up he said he wouldn't *damnit...

OH GOD I SAW THIS PROMPT AND I WAS LIKE, JESUS I AM NOT WORTHY TO WRITE IT EITHER ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?  LIKE THE PERFECTION THAT IS THIS WONDERFUL AND FUCKING SAPPY PROMPT?  AHHHHHHH.  

And then I went and did it anyways.  <3

OH GOD I HAVE ALL OF THE FEELS ABOUT THEIR WEDDING, IN BOTH CANON AND FUCKING AU.  BUT CANON.  CAUSE I SEE THIS AS CANON.  

Fuck, and it’s such a simple ceremony.  Like, can you just imagine that conversation?  Sam would never say anything, of course, Gabriel would have to figure it out through longing glances from Sam at rings and at churches and at fucking other couples who are holding hands with their rings on their fingers?  

And then when he does and he’s like, trying to toss it out there as a joke, mentioning that it’d be awful hard to get married since he doesn’t technically exist as a person….

And Sam’s face just fucking FALLS, and Gabriel is like WHOOPS, SHITFUCK, and then kinda steps up closer to Sam and reaches out for his hand and kinda whispers before Sam has a chance to pull away, “Good thing you’re so good at creating fake identities then.”  

Fucking hell, it’s PERFECT and Sam bursts out laughing and just wraps his arms around Gabriel and fucking spins in circles.  

Then the fucking WEDDING, it’s so simple, it’s in a courthouse, and Gabriel had tried to get it to be something more, but it isn’t, it can’t be, and, as Dean points out to Gabriel later, majority of their friends are dead.  (AND FUCKING HELL, WHICH TOTALLY LEADS TO A RECEPTION IN HEAVEN AND SAM ENDS UP CRYING AND JUST SO IN LOVE WITH GABRIEL, BECAUSE FUCKING EVERYONE IS THERE AND IT’S WHAT HE ALWAYS WANTED, AND UGH.)  

But - Now to the part that you all actually wanted to know about.  The VOWS.  

And Sam’s are simple and to the point, because there’s so much he could say that he doesn’t need to.  So he just takes Gabriel’s hands and looks into his eyes and swallows before whispering before the secretary, judge, Dean and Cas that Gabriel gave him hope again.  Gabriel made him want to live again.  That Gabriel gave him a _reason_ to live again.  And that is a better gift than anything else in the world.  

Gabriel’s eyes are TOTALLY not misting up a little bit at that.  He’s an archangel, he doesn’t get misty-eyed.  But he takes a deep breath that he doesn’t need and squeezes Sam’s hands.  (SIDE NOTE, THEY ARE TOTALLY HOLDING BOTH OF THEIR HANDS IN FRONT OF THEM AND HOLDING THEM SO TIGHT THAT IF GABRIEL DIDN’T PAY ATTENTION HE WOULD TOTALLY GIVE SAM BROKEN FINGERS) And what he says, he keeps it simple, and honest.  

“Your capacity to forgive and love has saved so many people, Sam.  You face the worst kinds of darkness the world can throw at you and come out with faith, somehow, on the other side.” Gabriel ignored the confused looks of the justice and secretary and plowed on.  “You forgive.  You are hurt, but you always forgive, and I will be forever grateful.  And you and I know exactly how long my forever is.”  

Gabriel watches hazel eyes widen and continues.  “So, Samsquatch…” (And Sam totally, totally gives a wheezing little laugh, fighting down tears and failing)  “I’d really like to share my forever with you.”  

And Sam’s nodding and crying and chewing on his lip and just…so completely overwhelmed that he can barely put Gabriel’s ring on.  

Forever with Gabriel.  Sounds right up his alley.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/121381762970/fa-im-also-about-to-send-you-the-hardest) ♡ ♡


End file.
